Endovascular delivery catheter assemblies are used to implant prosthetic devices, such as a prosthetic heart valve, at locations inside the body that are not readily accessible by surgery or where access without invasive surgery is desirable. For example, aortic, mitral, tricuspid, and/or pulmonary prosthetic valves can be delivered to a treatment site using minimally invasive surgical techniques, including transcatheter delivery methods.
An introducer sheath can be used to safely introduce a delivery apparatus into a patient's vasculature (e.g., the femoral artery). An introducer sheath generally has an elongated sleeve that is inserted into the vasculature and a housing that contains one or more sealing valves that allow a delivery apparatus to be placed in fluid communication with the vasculature with minimal blood loss. A conventional introducer sheath typically requires a tubular loader to be inserted through the seals in the housing to provide an unobstructed path through the housing for the prosthetic implant, such as a heart valve mounted on a balloon catheter. A conventional loader extends from the proximal end of the introducer sheath, and therefore decreases the available working length of the delivery apparatus that can be inserted through the sheath and into the body.
Conventional methods of accessing a vessel, such as a femoral artery, prior to introducing the delivery system include dilating the vessel using multiple dilators or sheaths that progressively increase in diameter. This repeated insertion and vessel dilation can increase the amount of time the procedure takes, as well as the risk of damage to the vessel.
Radially expanding intravascular sheaths reduce the overall profile of the sheath to reduce risk of damage to the vessel. Such sheaths tend to have complex mechanisms, such as ratcheting mechanisms that maintain the shaft or sheath in an expanded configuration once a device with a larger diameter than the sheath's original diameter is introduced.
However, delivery and/or removal of prosthetic devices and other material to or from a patient still poses a risk to the patient. Furthermore, accessing the vessel remains a challenge due to the relatively large profile of the delivery system that can cause longitudinal and radial tearing of the vessel during insertion. The delivery system can additionally dislodge calcified plaque within the vessels, posing an additional risk of clots caused by the dislodged plaque. The addition of radially expanding properties can also hinder a practitioner's ability to push the sheath without it bending or kinking. Thus, there remains a need for further improvements in introducer sheaths for endovascular systems used for implanting heart valves and other prosthetic devices.